Assassin's Creed: Beginning of the Creed
by sgtforsty
Summary: This is a story about an assassin who came before Altair, and it is set in the 54 BC, almost the end of Gallic War.
1. Prologue

**This is my first story. Feel free to comment on how I am doing, and please tell me if there is any mistakes, so I will be able to correct them. Thank you.**

**This is a story about an assassin who came before Altair, and the story is set during the 54 BC almost at the end Gallic War.**

**Prologue **

Caesar has taken everything away from me. He raped my wife, he killed my son, and he ordered his new-formed army, the Templars, to destroy my house while I hid and watched because I was scared to do anything.

This time I will take my revenge on Caesar and the Templars. In order to get my revenge, I will make the people of Rome revolt against him, so that he can be weakened externally, and I will kill everyone who are loyal to him, especially the Templars, so he can be weakened internally. I will make sure he will beg for mercy and die.

But I won't do everything alone. I will create a special group of people who will be highly trained and skilled under my command and will help me get my revenge. To create this group I need people who will be loyal and also want to get rid of Caesar and the Templars. I will begin by making an underground base in the Vatican City. And we will be the Brotherhood of Assassins.

It will take me many years to fulfill my tasks, but I will get my revenge on Caesar and the Templars. By the will of God I will avenge my family's deaths. My name is Daniele Tore di Roma. And I am an Assassin.


	2. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of the story, Assassin's Creed: Beginning of the Creed. If there are any mistakes, please tell me so that I can fix them. Thank you.**

**Chapter I-Family**

"Dad. Dad, wake up."

I open my eyes tiredly, and I see my son on top of my stomach.

"Dad get up. You promised me you would take me to school today."

_Crap._ "Why don't you ask your mom, I will take you tomorrow I promise." I pull the blanket over my head and try to sleep because my son is on top of me.

"Leonardo get off of your dad and get ready for school." Maria said with frustration while barging in the room.

"Oh come on! Dad promised!" Leonardo said wailing to Maria.

_Shit. _

"Don't worry, he will take you tomorrow. And sorry Leonardo, I guess you have to go to school by yourself today since I will have to have a talk with your dad."

_Oh fuck._ And I feel a slight coolness on my stomach after he got off of me.

Maria waited till Leonardo closes the door behind him, and then she sits at the edge of the bed. I take the blanket off of my head, and I see her looking at the floor anxiously. I get up slowly and sit next to her.

"What's wrong?" I tell her while I put my arm around her shoulders.

"It's just that…you're mostly working, and you barely have time to spend with your family. Especially with Leonardo; he needs his dad."

"Look at me, Maria," she turns her head slowly, but she is still looking down.

I put my two fingers under her chin and lift her head up slowly till she is looking right at my eyes.

"I know how you feel Maria, but I have to work hard to support my family. You known how much money Caesar is taking from the people of Rome and spending it on the Gallic War. I am doing this for you and Leonardo. You know how much I love you both."

Maria is beginning to tear. I slowly wipe the tear off her face with my index finger and gently give her a kiss on her lips. Her lips are smooth and have a sweet taste of cherry. I slowly back away, but she grabs the back of my head and kisses me hard on my lips. I began to slowly take off her blouse.

"I love you Maria." I tell her after she stops kissing me.

"I love you too. Promise me you will come back home early from work today."

"I promise."

I take off her skirt while she was slowly taking off my clothes. After a minute or two we are completely naked, and I take the blanket and cover us with it, and we continue to make love.

I slowly open my eyes and looked outside the window. I didn't move much because Maria's head is on my chest. It is 4 in the noon, and I have to get to work. I slowly get up from the bed, and I made sure I didn't wake her up. I wear my clothes quickly and head outside to the streets of Rome.

_Shit. Shit. I am already late. I hope I will still have time to unload the crates from the ships, and I also need to be home early tonight._

I run quickly as possible, and luckily I see the crates are still being carried out from the ship. I quickly go and start doing work. I carry a crate, and it is pretty heavy. On top of the crate there is a symbol in red, and it looks like a cross.

"You're late Daniele."

I almost dropped the crate, but I tried not to. I turn around, and I see a young and well-built figure with long brown hair standing next to the pile of crates on the dock. It is my friend, Niccolo. I go to the pile of crates on the dock and put the crate I was carrying there.

"Sorry." I laugh with my hand on the back of my head.

"Its okay. You didn't miss much. I just had to carry all these crates by myself." He tells me sarcastically.

"I will make it up to you. My wife is cooking a big dinner tonight and you're invited."

"Sounds good Daniele." And we quickly finish unloading the rest of the crates from the ship.

"Do you know what are in these crates?" I ask Niccolo while wiping the sweat off my brow with the back of my hand.

"No idea, but these crates go directly to Julius Caesar."

"Then what are these symbols on the crates for?"

"I don't know, but there is a rumor spreading around town that Caesar is creating a new powerful army, and they are supposed to be immortal."

"Immortal?" I look at him, and I make sure he isn't playing a joke on me, but he looks serious.

"Indeed, when an amount of them gets killed in a battle or war, they can get replaced very quickly as if they never died."

I suddenly get a chill running down my spine once he said that.

"I guess we have to get going now. I think Maria is setting the dinner table." I tell Niccolo.

"Yeah you're right; I hope I didn't scare you there."

"No don't worry, I don't get scared easily, but what you said about the immortal is pretty hard to believe."

"I know. That is why it is still a rumor."

_I hope it stays as one too._

As Niccolo and I are walking down the street to our house we hear distant cries and cheers. I also began to notice that the streets are deserted. Once we almost reach to my house, we see many people at my front gate cheering and applauding as if there is a big _festa_ going on.

"What do you think is going on Daniele?" Niccolo asks.

"I don't know, but Maria didn't tell me she would invite this many guests for the dinner," I reply almost sounding nervous, "Wait here, I will get a closer look."

I blend in with the crowd, and I moved carefully making sure not to attract any attention. When I got closer enough to see my house, my heart almost gave away. I see my son lying face ward on the floor with a big cut on his back. He laid there motionless.

_No… No, no, no. What the fuck happened here?_

My head began to spin as if the world is going to crash down any minute. Next I see my wife on the floor with tattered clothes, and she is covered with bloodstains. She is looking at the floor as if, if she looks up, the guy next to Maria will hit her. Then I hear a guy in the crowd talking to a woman next to him in a way as if he likes what he is watching.

"This lady just got raped by Julius Caesar." The guy tells the woman next to him excitedly.

The woman gives him a nasty look.

"_Shh…_you shouldn't be talking that way," she tells him. "This is horrible. God please help these poor people."

My blood began to boil. I finally realize the man standing next to Maria with light white hair, old aged and with a pale and tired looking face is Julius Caesar, and he is standing with his guards who I have never seen before. They weren't the normal guards Caesar used to walk around with everyday. These new guards wear helmets that are in a cone shape on the top, and they wear armors that are dark gray in color. And on their chests they have symbols that I saw earlier today. They are the red crosses; the ones that are on the crates I unloaded from the ships. My heart skips a beat, and I remember the rumor Niccolo told me today.

_Are these the…Immortals?_

Caesar stands on the platform placed by one of the immortals, and he clears his throat for silence. In an instant everyone is quiet.

"Welcome people of Rome… People of Julius Caesar. It is an honor for me to stand here and speak to all of you today. I have new upgrades I like to mention to you all. Firstly I like to introduce you to these guards right here," he points at the group of guards standing next to him, who showed no emotions and movements, "they are my new guards and our new soldiers of Rome. They are the Templars."

Everyone begins to cheer and applaud. Caesar clears his throat, and everyone is quiet again.

"And I like to mention this," he points at Maria, who is still looking down at the floor, "is something what we don't need. This filth right there is a waste to our society."

My blood begins to boil, and I was about to jump in and run at Caesar, but luckily Niccolo grabbed my arm and stopped me from killing myself out there. Caesar continues to speak.

"People like them right there," he points at Maria again, "don't deserve to live and watch how Rome flourishes. People like them deserve to die. Templar...my sword."

A young and tall Templar bows his head to Caesar and gives him a long sword made out of golden handle.

_No… No, no, no. Don't…please no._

Caesar gets down from the platform, and he walks beside Maria. I began to tear, but I didn't show it because people will get suspicious. I was completely hopeless, and I can't do anything to save her.

"People like you disgust me." Caesar says to Maria.

Caesar lifts his sword up, and Maria this time raises her head. I see her eyes looking right at mine. She knows that I was here watching it the whole time, and suddenly Caesar's sword fell right at Maria's neck. She fell on the floor face first and was motionless. Blood from Maria began to slowly trickle out. Everyone began to cheer and applaud.


	3. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter of the story, Assassin's Creed: Beginning of the Creed. Please let me know if there are any mistakes, so I can fix them. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Chapter II-Caesar and the Templars**

"Templars burn down the house with the bodies." Caesar commands.

The Templars react immediately. Two Templars, both well built and tall, pick the body of Maria and Leonardo, and they carry them inside the house and placed them there. The others ignited their flame torches and waited for the two Templars to exit the house. Once they were out, the Templars with the flame torches threw them in the house, and it slowly began to catch in fire. After couple of minutes, the house gave out a big burst and crashed down. The bodies of Maria and Leonardo are burning to a crisp along with their house.

"This can't be happening, it's all a nightmare." I tell myself.

I look at Caesar, and he is grinning and watching my house and family burn as if it is a type of entertainment for him. I look at Niccolo, who is standing next to me, and he is horrorstruck, with his eyes and mouth wide open. Most of the people around me are cheering and applauding as if they are watching a drama.

"Thank you all for your attendance." Caesar tells the crowd after turning away from the crumbled house, "We will be going now."

The Templars quickly form a square shape formation around Caesar, and they walk away, and the crowd begins to slowly leave, leaving Niccolo and me alone. Niccolo places his hand on my shoulder while I stare at the pile of debris that was my house.

"Daniele I am very sorry." Niccolo tells me.

I remain quite, and Niccolo squeezes my shoulder, and says, "Come on, let's get going or people will get suspicious."

I still stare at the debris, and the fire finally stops. My eyes got watery and tears began to roll down my cheeks. I did my best to stop myself from crying when Caesar and the crowd were around, but this time I can't.

"Daniele come with me," Niccolo says while pulling my shoulder, "Come on, let's-"

"How did this happen Niccolo?" I interrupt him, "Why did he do this?"

"I don't know." He replies.

More tears began to roll down my cheeks, and I tighten my fists.

"Daniele, don't cry," Niccolo says with his voice getting shaky, "Come on let's go."

I take a last look at my house, and I began to have few quick flashbacks about Maria, about Leonardo, about my family. I wipe my tears with my hand, and I walk away with Niccolo while the moon is shining brightly over us lighting our path.

"Welcome to my mansion." Niccolo says once we reach a small house with a broken window and a horrible paintjob.

Niccolo is still not married, and he is thirty-five years old; five years younger than I am. His parents died when he was only fifteen, so he had to live his own life by working. Even though he isn't rich, he still has enough money to supply himself in the harsh environment of Rome. The reason why I am his friend is because he helped me through bad times. Like the time when Maria was pregnant, I wasn't able to be with her because I had work, so Niccolo took care of her. Niccolo is more than a friend to me; he is like my brother.

"Come in Daniele, come in." Niccolo tells me pulling my hand. Once I entered his house, I looked around, and it looks much better than outside, but it is very small. I can tell that he sleeps on the couch because his pillows and blankets are on it, and he has no other door except for the one we just used to enter and the bathroom. He has no table to eat or put anything on and no chairs to sit, so Niccolo eats his food on the floor. In the corner there are vegetables and fruits and kitchen utensils, so that must be his kitchen. I got very upset of how harshly he is living, and he still invited me over to his house.

"It's not a big place, but please make yourself at home while I make us dinner." Niccolo says, and he goes to the corner, and picks up some vegetables and starts cutting them.

I go and sit on the couch, and my mind begins to race with what happened earlier today, and each second of the flashbacks made my blood boil and my head numb. I think of how I found my son dead on the floor.

"Daniele."

I think of how Caesar killed my wife, and how the people were cheering and applauding.

"Daniele."

I think of how Caesar commanded the Templars to burn down my house with my family, and he sat there watching and grinning while my life was being shattered.

"Daniele!"

I think of how people cheered and applauded Caesar for what he was doing. I felt like I was going to explode any minute, but suddenly I feel a slight pain on my face, and I snap out of my flashbacks.

"Sorry Daniele, but I had to do it. You were yelling and cursing to yourself, and the dinner is ready." Niccolo says with his face red and full of sweat.

Niccolo passes me a bowl of soup and a piece of bread. We sit on the floor and start eating our dinner.

"Daniele I understand how you feel, but there is nothing we can do," he says after a long silence except for the noise of us drinking our soup and munching our bread, "Caesar is too powerful and did you see his guards; they are the immortals; they are what he calls, Templars."

"No Niccolo, there is one thing we can do, and I won't rest till I have my revenge." I say after finishing my soup.

"Like what," Niccolo replies steadily, "Even if we have a hundred people by our side and face him, we still won't be able to take him down. We are talking about Caesar here, not an owner of a brothel."

"I know what we are talking about Niccolo," I say with frustration, "I won't sit idle and forget about what he has done to my family."

"What do you have in mind then, Daniele?"

"Assassination of Caesar, and I need your help for this to happen."

Niccolo stares at me with his eyes wide open, and his unfinished bowl of soup in his hand.

"What? And you need my help?" Niccolo says with his voice trembling.

"Yes we strike him without him noticing us and without alerting any guards. I need your help because I won't be able to this by myself. We can also recruit other people who also want Caesar and his filth out."

Niccolo swallows his saliva with difficulty and continues to stare at me.

"We can start out by creating an underground base in the Vatican City and plan out missions, discuss tactics and train ourselves and others who join." I continue saying.

"Daniele," Niccolo says still staring at me, "are you okay? This is crazy talk."

"That's the only way I can have my revenge," I reply, "I have to kill Caesar, and in order to do this I need your help."

Niccolo takes a long breath and releases it slowly, and this time he looks at the side thinking with the bowl still in his hands.

"Please." I tell him.

"Okay, I will do it," he says after a long pause, "but I am not doing it out of friendship, I just want Caesar out as well." And he smiles.


	4. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter of the story, Assassin's Creed: Beginning of the Creed. Please let me know if there are any mistakes, so that I can fix them.**

**Chapter III-Creation of the Brotherhood Part I**

The sun begins to shine, and it gets into my eyes because I am sleeping on the couch next to the window. I get up and sit with a horrible backache since I am not used to sleeping on the couch. I look through the window, and it is a beautiful day outside. I look around, and I see Niccolo sleeping on the floor, and by the looks of it, he isn't comfortable because of the limited amount of space in his house. I feel really grateful for having a friend like him because he doesn't even have enough money to sustain himself, but he still let me come to his house and let me eat and sleep. I try to forget about what had happened yesterday, but each time Caesar's face comes to my mind, my blood begins to boil. I clench my fists, and I really want to punch something. Then suddenly I hear a voice coming form next to me, and it almost made me jump.

"You're up early." Niccolo says getting up and stretching.

"Niccolo stop doing that." I say with frustration.

"Stop doing what?" he asks with confusion.

"That, speaking out of nowhere."

"Oh," he laughs, "I didn't mean to scare you, sorry."

"Anyways, today is a big day Daniele." Niccolo continues enthusiastically.

"What's so special about today?" I ask.

"What?" Niccolo says with a shock and replies, "It was your idea, and you forgot? Today is the day we recruit people for our plan to take out Caesar."

"Oh, that." I say desperately.

"What's wrong this time Daniele?"

"It's just that I don't know anyone that will like to join us. It will be really hard since we need people, training, weapons and much more." I reply.

I look outside the window, and I see kids playing around with a ball, and I waited for Niccolo's answer, but he didn't say anything. I look at him, and I see him looking at me and smiling.

"Why are you smiling Niccolo?" I ask getting slightly mad.

"You're worried about people and weapons? Really?" he asks laughing.

"Do you know anyone that will like to join us?" I ask with my hopes slightly rising.

"Indeed," he replies, "there is this kid, Habib, and he helps me around by carrying crates from the ships. He is about eighteen, and he is a gifted free runner, and he is very good with weapons. His dad is a blacksmith and knows hand-to-hand combat."

"Then we have to talk to them right away." I say getting up immediately from the couch and almost knocking down Niccolo.

"Daniele," he says laughing, "don't worry, they won't be going anywhere. Let's have breakfast first, and then we will head to the harbor."

While Niccolo begins preparing breakfast, I sit on the couch and begin thinking about my plan on assassinating Caesar. Part of me says that I shouldn't be doing this because I might hurt my friends, and other part of me says that I have to take my revenge on Caesar for what he has done to my family. I think about this kid, Habib, and his dad Niccolo just mentioned about.

_If he can free run and good with weapons, I can assign him as our trainer, and his dad is a blacksmith and knows hand-to-hand combat, so he can supply us with weapons and armors we need and will be able to train us as well._

Niccolo passes me a bowl of soup with the piece of bread that was left over from the yesterday's dinner. I eat quickly and almost choked on the piece of bread.

"Slow down Daniele." Niccolo tells me after passing me a glass of water, and I take a quick sip of it.

"I really have to meet them." I tell Niccolo and ask, "Do you think we have to tell them what we are up to because they will find out sooner or later?"

"Yeah about that," Niccolo replies smiling, "they both hate Caesar, and it will be better if we tell them because I knew them for a long time, and they are very trustworthy people."

"Perfect."

We finish eating our breakfast and head down to the harbor. My mind was racing each time I get closer. Once we reached the harbor, Niccolo took two steps forward.

"Habib!" Niccolo calls out.

I look at the ship thinking that he might come running out from there, but instead, I suddenly hear a big thud behind me. I turn around in an instant, and I see a skinny, light brown skinned with long straight hair standing behind me with a smile.

"Niccolo!" Habib calls out happily with hands stretched out and walking to him. They both embrace each other firmly as if they didn't see each other for years. After they let go of each other, Niccolo introduces me to him.

"Habib, this is my friend, Danielle," he tells Habib, "and this is Habib," he tells me.

We both shake hands. He is a handsome kid, but he looks very familiar as if I have seen him somewhere before.

"Habib you know what happened to Daniele's family yesterday, you were there."

Then I suddenly remember him standing next to Niccolo when the incident happened.

"I am very sorry for your loss." Habib tells me and asks Niccolo, "Anyways, what can I do for you?"

"Yeah about that-," Niccolo says but I interrupt him.

"Habib your dad is a blacksmith and knows hand-to-hand combat right?" I ask quickly.

"Yeah, he is one of the best." He replies slightly bragging.

"Can you take us to him?" I ask.

"Sure," he replies but asks, "Why?"

"It's important, I have to speak with you and your dad."

We work till sunset, and I patiently work till we are done with everything. I see Habib carry a crate from the ship, and once he places it next to the other crates on the harbor, he doesn't uses the plank to go back in the ship, instead he climbs on top of a small building, and he jumps from building to building until he reaches the ship. After we are done carrying the last crates, I regroup with Niccolo and Habib, who are waiting for me next to the pile of crates.

"Let's get going," Habib says leading the way, and Niccolo and I follow him.

We walk through an ally with people who are selling things on the side, but there are hardly any people outside to buy anything from them. Then Habib stops walking, and we stand in front of a house that is much bigger than Niccolo's, and it looks really nice from the outside.

"This is my house," Habib says, and he goes in front of the door and knocks while Niccolo and I stand behind him. We wait for a minute outside, and suddenly the door slowly opens, and we see a man in his mid-forties with some white hair on the side peeping through the door. He looks at Habib and then us, and he opens the door fully showing him completely to us. He was standing on a cane, and he is well built and about few inches taller than Habib.

"Good evening," he says to Niccolo and me looking a bit tensed and asks, "Did my son run into trouble again?"

"No dad." Habib replies before I can answer and continues, "They are my friends."

Once when Habib says that we are his friends, his dad throws the cane he is standing on to his side and stretches his hand in a relief.

"I thought they were one of those Caesar's bastards," he tells Habib, and he looks at us and says, "Sorry about that boys, I had to be careful because if you were Caesar's men, and if they see me standing on my feet without the cane, they might draft me to the army to fight the war, so I have to pretend that I can't walk without it," and he continues, "Come in, come in, my wife just finished setting the dinner table, and trust me, she is the best cook in this town."

We enter the house, and it looks splendid inside, and I smell something good, and it made my stomach grumble. Hey what do you expect, I had been eating soup and bread since yesterday.

"Sit down, sit down, make yourselves at home." Habib's dad tells us.

Niccolo and I sit on the couch, and Habib sits on the chair next to his dad who sits on the couch across us.

"Dad." Habib calls and tells, "They have something important to discuss with us."

"Oh, really," Habib's dad says and asks, "first let's introduce each other, shall we?"

"My name is Daniele." I say quickly.

"Oh." he replies and continues, "It was your family that met their horrible fate yesterday, I am very sorry Daniele."

I look at the floor, and I try to not think what had happened yesterday.

"My name is Niccolo." Niccolo says after a while.

"Nice to meet you. My son talks a lot about you, and my name is Kadir." He tells.

We sit there for a while, and suddenly a woman who is in her mid thirties and very pretty comes out from a room, which is the kitchen, since she came out carrying a big bowl of soup and places it on the table.

"Dinner's ready," she tells us, and we get up and each take a seat. Niccolo and I sit in one side together, and Habib and his mom sits on the other side while Kadir sits at the head chair.

"Let's begin." Kadir says, and he passes us a plate to all of us, and he tells Niccolo and me, "You can help yourselves, if you need anything just tell me."

We begin eating, and I take double of everything because I am very hungry, and the food looks very good, and I am afraid that I won't be able to eat like this ever again because I stay with Niccolo, and all we eat is soup and bread. Everyone is eating, and we all are quiet for a while.

"So my son says that you both had something important to tell us." Kadir tells us.

"Yes, we do." I say and continue, "I am doing something important that will benefit us all, and I need you and your son's help for this."

Everyone stops eating, and they all look at me except for Niccolo.

"Can you explain us more what this "something important" you are taking about?" Kadir asks me.

I take a deep breath, and I begin by telling them that I want Caesar out for what he has done to my family, and we need people who will be loyal to me, and that we need someone who can train us how to free run and use weapons which will be Habib, and we also need someone who can make these weapons and also train us in hand-to-hand combat which will be Habib's dad, Kadir, and I also tell them that I am willing to pay them for their work. I also went into details that I am creating an underground base in Vatican City, and each time I tell them what I am up to, I see their faces, and I can see that Kadir and his wife look nervous, and Habib looks very excited. I also tell them that we need more people who specialize in certain jobs like tailor, organizer and so on. After I am done, I take a sip from my glass of water, and I wait for their response. Everyone is quiet, and I wait patiently for what they have to say.

"So you say that you want to be an assassin, and you want to assassinate Caesar and everyone who is working with him, and you need our help with this?" Kadir asks after a while.

"Yes." I reply sounding a bit nervous.

We sit there again without uttering a word, and I see Kadir looking at his food thinking. Then he raises his head and looks at me with a smile and says, "My son and I will be glad to help you to take out Caesar and his filth, and you don't have to pay us anything. Getting rid of Caesar is our payment." He tells me.

My heart almost gave away when I heard these words, and I almost began to tear but I tried not to.

"Thank you, this means a lot." I tell Kadir.

I look at Habib, and he is about to jump in joy, but hopefully he didn't, and I look at his mom, and she looks very nervous, but she is smiling, and I see Niccolo drinking his soup with a smile.


End file.
